Recollection of the past
by Ray243
Summary: TOS BSGSG1 Crossover. Through new allies, earth have uncover more about her past and meet a new enemy to be confronted.


For 25 yahrens, the fleet has tried to seek a home, a place where we may find peace from the Cylons. Many doubt its existence, although I believe in the myth of earth, after countless journey, visiting countless worlds, I fear what would lie ahead. Even if earth was out there, waiting for us to discover it, will it be able to give us what we wanted? Will Earth be able to even faced the Cylons? What if earth was even more primitive than Terra. I could only pray not to be so, if not, I would have just doomed humanity.

Commander Adama, Battlestar Galactica

In the empty vast space, a lone battlestar was leading a rag tag fleet, cruising silently, hoping to reach earth one day. For 25 years, the battlestar struggles to defend what remained of the colonies from the Cylons. The struggle led to the galactica to be battered and worn down. The Colonials, however, never give up and continues to patch the galactica with what tools they have and upgraded the 500 years old ship.

At Launch bay Alpha, two sleek Vipers were being towed towards their launching tube, and getting ready for launch. The new Vipers are much advanced in computer technology than the old, but also have better weapons. The Twin laser cannon of older vipers are replaced with a newer and more powerful laser blaster cannon and are also equipped with one advanced guided missile. However, there are only two squadrons of these vipers in service as there are not enough materials for it. The Galactica herself had also improved considerably, namely the twin mega-pulsar gun. Salvaged from the destroyed Cylon Basestar, the gun was installed into the Galactica. Advancement made to the gun itself by technicians has made it have three times the original firepower.

The Flight Controller made a last minute check on the launching system, after finding nothing has went wrong, he activated a all clear signal and allowed the vipers to proceed. "You are clear to take off." He said. The two Viper pilot received the signal and started their engines and blast off from the launch bay and flew into space.

One of the pilot turned around to look at the battlestar which he had just left." Every time I flew alongside the Galactica, I felt so awed by the ship, don't you?" Troy said.

"I know…just concentrate on this mission, we are not on a joy ride lieutenant," Major Achilles responded.

"Roger sir" Troy increased the speed of his viper and check his scanners. "Sir, detecting live signs on the fourth planet from the sun, northeast from our direction, habitable for humans."

"We will have to see if we can find any humans down there."

"Sir, I am detecting a major power outburst on my scanners."

"Me too, we would have to take a closer look." The Vipers increased thrust and entered the atmosphere. Their scanners are busying reading the power outburst and pinpointing the location.

"Sir down there," Troy indicated at a forest clearing. In the middle was a huge ring device with some similar to water glowing in it. A group of people was appearing through it.

"Troy, land your viper, I would want to have a good look at these people."

"Yes sir." The two vipers came to a screeching halt and landed close to group. They were in alarm and raised their weapons at them.

"Wait! We come in peace!"

"And why had you come here?" The leader asked, who had a gold making on his head and slowly putting down his staff weapon.

"We are just peaceful explorers, we would like to find out the device you just stepped through," Troy pointed to the ring.

" Have you not heard of the Chapp'ai?" The leader asked bewildered.

"No…we haven't, we were hoping that you can tell us what it is," Major Achilles said.

"Built by an ancient race, it is a massive network of gate that allowed us to travel through stars and planets in a very short time, and also known as the stargate. "

"Impossible! There is nothing that advanced existing in other places! And who are you people? " Major Achilles said.

"We are the Free Jaffa."

Cheyenne Mountains

NORAD

Stargate Command

For the last nine years, the Stargate was operated at Stargate command. The top-secret operation of the United States, the command existed to acquire more alien technologies and to make more allies in the fight against the Goa'uld. After seven years of visiting countless worlds and getting a bigger understanding of alien technology, earth has finally been able to defend itself from the Goa'uld, from F-302 interceptors to giant Battlecruisers and the Ancient outpost at Antarctica.

However, the threat to earth has not ended. There is a much larger threat to earth, in form of the Ori. Belonging to the same as the Ancient, the Ori are religious division of the race who find out the power to ascend, giving them not only universal knowledge, but powers beyond human's wildest dream. They believe that there are to be worshipped, and sent out Priors to covert people in the Milky Way to their belief. Earth has only barely survived the Ori plague, only with the help of an Ancient.

The Stargate in the Complex lay dormant, until the chevrons lighted up and was about to establish a wormhole. "Unscheduled off-world activation!" Sgt Walter shouted and he activated the iris. The Iris closed the event horizon of the stargate to prevent any wanted travelers.

"What is it?" Major General Landry come down to the control room.

"Sir, receiving Free Jaffa IDC, should I open the Iris?"

"Opened it, Walter," General Laundry said. The Iris opened up and allowed two Jaffa to step through the gate. General Laundry went down to the control room and greeted them

"Miss Ishta, we are pleased to meet you, but I wanted to ask what matters bring you here?" General Laundry greeted Ishta, whom was only of the leaders of the free Jaffa nation.

'We will tell you more when you can provide us with some knowledge," Ishta said as she walked down the ramp.

"I'll be pleasured, this way please," Gen. Laundry showed her to the briefing room.

Flashback

"We belong to the twelve Colonies of mankind, and we are finding the last stronghold of mankind, in hope to defend ourselves from the Cylons." Lt Troy explained when they reach the camp of the Jaffa.

"Cylons?" Ishta asked, while taking a stroll with Troy.

"A cybernetic race of beings, whose only purpose is to destroy all mankind," Troy said. "Our home worlds have been destroyed by them after thousand yahrens of fighting, and we are what remained of our once proud civilization."

"You said that you come from a fleet…how many ships are there?" Ishta asked, being curious.

"Around two hundreds…most of the ships are not equipped with engines to go faster than light, and that our journey a long one."

"You speak of a last colony, may I be so bold to ask where is it?"

"We are not too sure, the only thing we know that it is called _earth_," Troy Replied.

End flashback

"So you are saying that a fleet of refugee ships is out there searching for us?" General Laundry asked, unable to take in what she had just said.

"Yes, it is protected by a single warship, that they called Battlestar," Ishta added, "and they believed that earth are one of their long lost colony."

"How is this possible? We have a lot of evidence to suggest that Humans evolve from earth…I meant that it is highly unlikely that human evolve to be so alike like the ancient?" Lt. Col Samantha Carter asked. Holding several degrees and PhD in physic, she is one of the key personal that unlocked the stargate, the leading scientist is alien technology as well as a member of SG-1.

"Why can't it?" Lt. Col Cameron Mitchell asked. Former squadron commander of the F-302 who led the fighter screen over the battle of Antarctica, when Sg-1 were to activate an Ancient weapon buried under tons of ice and the present commander of SG-1.

"Mitchell right, Sam." said archeologist Dr Daniel Jackson, another key personal who managed to translated the writing on the stargate and give address to abdyos. Also present in the first mission through the stargate with now Major General Jack O'Neill, he killed the Goa'uld Ra after trying to destroy earth. He stayed there one year with his wife before she was kidnapped, causing him to join SG-1. Although he failed to save her, he remained with SG-1 to defend earth.

"I mean we know that there are Humans in the Ori home galaxy and they did not know that there are humans here until we visited them."

"He is correct. It seemed unlikely that the Humans come from earth. If it is the truth, the Ori will know about earth a long time ago," Teal'c said. The former first prime of the Goa'uld Apophis, he defected to earth after knowing that Apophis can be defeated by earth and joined SG-1 in the fight against the Goa'uld. He is also the founder of the Jaffa resistance, and after finally winning a massive battle a Dakara, he was given a seat on the newly formed free Jaffa nation.

"Sir, if I may, I want to bring SG-1 to meet with this people," Mitchell said, being bored by this conversion.

General Laundry considered for while before speaking. "Colonel, you and your team will leave at 0700 hours, dismissed."

"Commander, we might have found the location of earth!" An excited lieutenant Troy said to Commander Adama.

"Calm down lieutenant Troy, I can't hear what exactly are you trying to say." Commander Adama said. The commander of the battlestar and president of the council, Adama is the single factor that not only allows the colonials to survive for the last 25 years, but also the pushing factor to find earth.

"Sir, I think what the lieutenant is trying to say that is that we have found a race allied to the Tau'ri." Major Achilles replied for Troy.

"Yes sir, but in Kobollian, Tau'ri means of terra, earth!" Lt Troy said.

"I know that, but we have met terra before, it isn't earth lieutenant."

"Sir, perhaps you should at least meet with them, their allies, the Jaffa had already contacted the government of the Tau'ri, and their representatives will be coming around mid-day." Major Achilles said, "Perhaps they are really from earth."

Adama paused for a while before responding. "We will greet the representatives." He decided.

"Father, is it wise to let the Tau'ri come onboard our ship? Remember the last time we let an unknown race onboard the Galatica?" Colonel Apollo said. Apollo is the son of Commander Adama as well as the commander all fighter squadron in the fleet as well as the father of Troy.

"Let Troy have his chance, he has been trying to prove himself to you for so many yahrens Apollo, you should learn to trust him. Beside, I will put extra security on the Landing bay." Adama said to his son. "I also hope the visitors really come from earth."

SG-1 stepped through the event horizon and greets Ishta while walking down from the stargate. "I believe that the Colonials have one of their shuttles standing by?" Col Mitchell asked.

"Yes this way please," Ishta said and bring them to a clearing where a colonial shuttle was, as well as two colonial vipers. Major Achilles saw the incoming team and snapped into a Colonial salute.

"Major Achilles of the Blue squadron, Galatica."

Mitchell saluted back and replied, " Lt. Col Cameron Mitchell, United States Air force, and this are SG-1" Mitchell pointed at his team which introduce themselves respectively.

Lt Troy walked forward and introduced himself before asking, " United States? I thought you are the Tau'ri?"

"Lieutenant Troy, all will be explained in due time," Teal'c responded.

"Sire, Sireness, Commander Adama will be pleased to meet you, this way please," Major Achilles showed SG-1 to the shuttle before going to his own viper. Two security guards confiscated SG-1 their weapons before taking off. The shuttle started its engines and flew into space with two vipers escorting it.

Slowly, the majestic battlestar was appearing right into the view of the shuttle. Daniel immediately went to the windows to have a better look. "Wow, it's big…I haven't seen anything bigger than this since we blow up Anubis mothership…"

Lieutenant Troy was proud of the galactica, especially with other race or people awe in the might of the powerful warship. " That is the Galactica, last of all battlestars." Troy said with pride. The shuttle was slowly approaching the landing bay of the galactica as the Vipers escorts flew away. The shuttle touch down and opened the ramp. SG-1 stepped out to find out that the whole landing bay is full of armed security standing beside the commander and his diplomatic escorts.

"This isn't the kind of formality I hoped," Mitchell said, as he looked around at all the security officers.

"No, we have our difficulties in our previous first contact situation," Adama stepped out and greet them. "Commander Adama, commander of the galactica."

SG-1 greeted back at him respectively before walking with the commander.

"Lieutenant Troy stated that you are from the United States, yet your allies called you the Tau'ri, may I understand the meaning of this differences?" Commander Adama asked the visitors.

"The Tau'ri have been divided into different fractions known as countries, and the United States is the most powerful of them," Teal'c interpreted Mitchell.

"I see, but from what we see of your weapons, they aren't too advanced, but yet you are a space-faring nation," Adama asked them again.

"Our weapons hold armor piercing rounds, which are more than enough to cope with our enemies." Carter said.

"We would like to know more about your civilization past, and why are you searching for earth?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, It is a very sad tale. For more than a thousand yahrens have we been at war with a race called the Cylons. For many times and battles are we outnumbered. However, and luckily for us, the Cylons are very one-dimensional thinkers. We managed to outwit them many times…until once.

The Cylons struck a deal with us through a person called Baltar. They said they wanted peace, that they were also very tired of the war and hold a conference with us at a neutral place. My people have been so sick of the war that so many jumped at the chance of peace.

I didn't trust this Cylons, I tried to warn all other ministers and our president about it, but they didn't listened…they didn't even wanted to deploy the fighters just in case. One of my sons died to tell me that the whole thing is a hoax, it was an ambush, but it was too late. Over a thousand Cylons fighters came to meet us, and destroyed what our fleet was. I commanded the Galactica to head back to our homeworld…it was almost gone. Knowing that all hope to fight back was lost, I gathered as much ships as I can and tried to find the last human stronghold…earth."

"You said that all humans evolved from a planet called Kobol and that earth is a Colony of it," Daniel asked, after hearing the tale.

"Yes, isn't it in your history?" Adama asked surprised.

"No, We don't have any record of journey or any myth that we came from another planet. The closest we have is that on earth, it once reside a powerful race called the ancients," Daniel said

"It is another form of saying we used for our ancestors. The ancients."

Much has changed since the last 25 yahrens. The Cylons have finally gone beyond their two-dimensional thinking and made advances to their technology. Their weapons yield have improved to a maximum firepower of 5 gigatons and speed have increased drastically. They can now travel to almost anywhere in the galaxy in days. They can finally get the Humans after so long. In the last battle with the Galactica, they managed to attach a tracking device on the ship before it escaped. They have lack the speed to muster forces to chase the Galactica for the last 25 years. Not now. The monstrous force of seven new basestars and two Titan-class Super basestars will be able to destroy the remnant of humans once and for all.

The new Basestars are now equipped with several Type four Mega-Pulsar Guns and six hundreds Avenger-class fighters. The new fighters are much more maneuverable than the old Raiders and much faster. Each Avenger carries four heavy blaster cannon and four under wing light solonite missiles. They are more than enough to challenge and kind of Vipers Known and able to handle a squadron of old bloodhound class vipers. The missiles on the avengers are also capable of dealing heavy damage to battlestar and refugee ships alike.

These ships are only a faction of how much more deadly the Cylons have become. The monstrous titan-class super basestars are the living foe of the colonials. Though the Colonials never seen the new ship, the super basestar are soon going be the living nightmare of all colonials. It has a new nova cannon that can simply disintegrate any kind of element known to the Cylons. One shot is more than enough to destroy a battlestar. Beside the superweapon, it has over twenty type five mega-pulsar cannons as well as nine hundred avengers.

On the Cylon capital, the imperious leader summoned all of his commanders for the plan to eradicate humanity once and for all.

"I know that we have waited so long for the day to come. The day where we will begin our holy crusade to destroy all life form known as man. I wanted to tell you. We will have to wait only for a while more. From the lips of the human traitor Baltar, we know that there is one known stronghold of humans. We will let the galatica led us there, where the cleansing of the Universe will began!" The Imperious Leader's voice boomed in his throne room.

He paused for a while before speaking. He turned to one of his commander and shouted again. "Lucifer! You will lead the first wave of the mighty fleet. You will be scouting the new galaxy in which the galactica has recently entered. You will bring the human baltar with you where you will be able to track the last outpost of humanity!"

The IL class Cylon bowed down in front of the imperious leader. The Imperious leader is wise in all his decision. However he could not have felt the anger of having Baltar with him once more. The Imperious leader should have killed Baltar long ago. There is no reason for him to be alive, he thought. Never less, he should obey his leader every command. He is glad to be the one to kill humans first.

The rest of commanders bowed down to the Imperious leader and crying out " Hail the Imperious leader! Hail the Imperious leader!" Their existence has finally been fulfilled, where they can finally test the military strength of the Cylon Empire.

The Cylon Primary task force spent several weeks preparing for the intrusion to the new galaxy. Shuttles and carrier spent much time carrying armaments into vessels and warships alike. Transports are also carrying tens of legions into the basestars. Lucifer was on the star station of the edge of the Cylon Empire, looking at the power he now held. He could not been more impressed.

That fool Baltar was still thinking he is the commander of this mission. He does not realize that he is only here because of the coordinates of earth. Long gone are the days where Cylons depended on Human intelligent to win a battle. Cylon thinking have became much more better than that of any biological creatures, Lucifer thought. Reasonably speaking, it is the truth. The Cylon Computeron brain can not only hold information than a human can in his prime but also process information several times faster. The R& D portion of the Cylon brain allows a Cylon to reflect on new information and how to adapt to it, which gives Cylons the Creativity they once lose out to humans.

"Lucifer! When we reach the other side of the galaxy, you are to obey my every command. Your Computeron brain can never hope to match mine! If you want to use any of your stupidity…it will cost us the war!"

"By your command." Lucifer said quietly. That old fool, soon after he has given the location of earth, Lucifer plans to kill him. Oh, what wonderful time he will have torturing that old fellow, Lucifer thought to himself.


End file.
